A Change Of Attitude
by LovelyDivines
Summary: Bad girl clary has been sent off to Paris to study and get her head on straight. She absolutely hates it and doesn't feel like it's fair. When she meets Jace her whole world changes, as well as her attitude. Will jace break past the bad girl barrier she has put up for so long? Rated m for lemons and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfic ever. I'm always reading other amazing story's and now I really want to write my own. I hope you enjoy :)

Clary's pov

"This is bullshit!" I scream.

"No Clary, what is bullshit,is you stealing from a fucking store!"

"I didn't steal shit, It just happened to fall in my purse."

"Oh really, then do you want to tell me how the video just so happened to catch you stealing the necklace and putting in your bag?"

"Come on dad they wanted a unreasonable amount for that piece of metal."

"Either way my decision is final, you are going to study abroad in Paris over the summer and come back the nicest fucking daughter on the planet."

"I have my friends here! You can't expect me to leave Isabelle!"

"Oh I do, and you will! End of discussion!"

"AHHH" scream as I stomp off to my room to vent. I have always been what they call the "bad child" my dad is a fucking prick who only cares about himself,and just was looking for the right opportunity to throw me away. I wasn't complaining, I would love to get away from that asshole. Problem, I have to leave Isabelle. Me and Isabelle have been friends since forever. We were always the goods kids until she grew up and started doing stupid shit. I guess me being her best friend followed. I didnt want to be the bad kid, but I guess I really couldn't ever say no to her. So I got used to being bad. We have just always been that way, she leads, I follow.

I get up having enough thinking about Isabelle and venting my anger by screaming in a pillow, I call Isabelle.

"WHAT!" Isabelle screams in my ear almost shattering my eardrum.  
"Yep, complete BS"  
"He can't do that who am I gonna hang with over the summer? We are supposed to leave on our road trip soon!"  
"I Know I fucking hate it. I don't know what to do."  
All the sudden I hear Isabelle laugh really loud and I know she has something up her sleeve.  
"What if we leave on our road trip tonight?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you can pack your things and we can leave to night in my van. You won't have to go to fricken Paris!"  
" I like this idea... I'll pack and you drive over hear and park near the end of the street. When you text me, I'll sneak out and we can go."  
"Sounds like a plan."

I can practically see her smile as she talks. I really can't wait to go but at the same time I have a really bad feeling about it. 

There you go, my first ever fanfic. I know, it's super short but it's like 5:00 am and I'm super TIRED. I swear the next chapter will be way longer and you will eventually read some Clace content in other future chapters. Rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys so, i was writing this story and my computer decided to delete it. it was soo good too. Oh well i will write it again from the best of my memory.**

 **Clary's pov**

I pack my bags and sit waiting patiently on the windowsill waiting for Isabelle to text me signaling that she is here. After about thirty minutes of waiting i feel my pants buzz signaling that she is here. I start to slowly open my windowsill because it loves to squeak when i am opening it. After the window is open about half way, i start to push my body out the window. I start to push the window back down and then i jump down on the ground looking up expecting to see Isabelle but instead i see my mom who is supposed to be in Florida. Shit.

" Hello Clarissa"

" Mom... UHH what are you doing here?"

" well i just texted you telling you that."

Shit, Shit, Shit. I should have checked that text because it wasn't from Isabelle,it was from my mom.

"Oh yeahhhh... i was just coming out to see you!"

" Cut the crap Clary, you were snaking out weren't you?"

" Me? sneaking out? Mom you are soo Hilarious!"

" Get inside, NOW!"

" UHHH."

just as i'm about to open the door my dad opens it at the same time.

'"Ahh , James guess who i caught taking a stroll."

" Well since that's all cleared up , need to go to sleep, BIG day tomorrow."

I start to walk away from them when i hear my dad yell my name. " CLARISSA FRAY!" I turn around slowly and come face to face with my mom and dad glaring at me. Then, my dad's face softens and he start to walk towards me.

" Clary, listen, i know there is a good girl still in there somewhere. I think this trip will be good for you and give you some time to think.

After my dad says this my mom's faces softens as well and starts to talk too.

" Clary, your dad is right, i still remember when you would give us hugs everyday and tell us how much you love us. What happened to that?"

" is that before or after you got divorced" i spat.

" Clary that has nothing to do with this ... we just weren't well together." he says in that sympathetic voice i fucking hate.

" You know what i will go to Paris but i'm not going for you i'm going so that i can get away from you both!"

i run up to my room while i hear them screaming my name. i slam the door and start to pack my bags. I feel a signal tear run down my face and i quickly wipe it away pushing back down the feelings i been holding inside for years.

~ 8 hours later ~

I wake up to sunlight shining in my eyes and my alarm clock ringing. I sit up and shut off my alarm clock while i try to get rid of the fog of sleep. I get up and start to get ready until i hear a knock on my door. I stare at it knowing who it is , but i tell her to come in anyway. She starts to open the door little by little as if i bite, which i opening the door all the way , she comes and sits next to me on the bed.

" Hay ... uhh, i ah, wanted to see if you are okay."

i look up at her and give her a glare "Why wouldn't i be? I mean, you guys are only taking everything from me." i say smiling

" Clary don't give me that, you know that this is for your own good."

"No i don't, i want to be left alone!, i'm going aren't i ?! So why can't you LEAVE ME ALONE!" i scream . she looks her and for some reason i feel a little bad about.

" Fine Clary, Ill leave you alone." and with that she walks out. Although i feel like shit i still get up and get ready. We all get in the car while my dad goes over the details of my stay and how long ill be there, which a whole fricken year might i add! He continues even when i get to the baggage area ready to go. He stops talking as soon as i turn around and i can see tears in his eyes.

" Okay ... Clary .. uhh , we will see you in a year and we, umm, will send letters every week..."

" Dad, it's only a year, ill be fine."

He quickly walks up to me and gives me a hug before i have time to object. Then my mother follows suit.

" We love you, no matter what. okay?"

" Yeah guys i get it."

" Isabelle told us to tell you have a good trip and bye." 

Wow, of course she didn't tell me goodbye to my face, i should have know that, she didn't even show up last night, shocker. she always does that shit, sometimes i wonder why we are still friends when she treats me like this. I guess there is still some good in her.

" Yeah i got to go"

They both wave bye to me and i walk away this time feeling pretty good about this, although i don't know why.

 **There is chapter 2 i hope it was long enough for you guys remember to rate and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys i was told there was some trouble with the first chapter, it should be fixed know and ready to read. Sorry i haven't posted i was babysitting and they had no wifi. I was utterly heartbroken. Well, on to chapter 3!**

 **Jace's pov**

" Come on man, this is the beginning of the semester, we need to have the bombest party ever so people will remember it!"

" First, Alec, don't ever say bombest again. Second, Of course we are having a party,how long have we been doing this? this party will be good, i always give them something to remember.

Alec and me have been best friends since i started going here. I shut him out at first thinking he was like the rest, just being my friend to get chicks. Then i started to realize that he was always defending me, helping me out when i needed it and, always... there i guess. So after that we practically became inseparable. I have always been the good looking guys. Girls are always trying to get in to my pants and im not complaining but, when they line up always waiting for you like they are waiting for a ticket to ride a pony at the zoo it gets boring. I always have a piece of ass when i want and i should be thankful, that's more than what most guys get around here.

" JACE!"

Alec yells at me and i immediately snap out of my thoughts.

" Are you okay? i thought i lost you there for a second."

"Yeah, i was just thinking about what we will need for the party."

" It's okay, man i got that covered."

" Cool."

I get up and walk over to the door and look back at Alec.

" You coming?"

Alec gets up and follows me to the door. i open it. When i do, i see a fine hunny. she has long wavy red hair that shines under the dimly lit hall and the body of a goddess. my eyes wonder all over her and rest on her ass, i just want to reach out and touch it. as soon as my eyes find her ass she turns around and i immediately look up. she has the most beautiful green eyes i have ever seen. i feel as if those eyes could see right through me.

" Oh, thank god, i can't get into my room, i have tried several times , but it just won't open. Can you help me?"

I stare for a second longer and then i finally answer her.

" yeah, um these doors are junk. You have to hold the card into the slot for about 10 seconds and then it should open."

She tries this and for 10 awkward seconds we stare at each other. when the door finally opens, she walks in and breathes a sigh of finally turns around and starts to walk towards us and i swear if i smell anymore of that sinfully sweet perfume i will take her right there on that door.

"Thanks guys, i would have been here for ever trying to figure that out. My name is Clary."

she lifts her hand to Alec and he shakes it. she then lifts her hands towards me and i take it too.

" Nice too meet you i'm Jace and this is my best friend Alec. i live right here."

i point to my room and she starts to smile. i swear, this is the most painful conversation I've ever had. She is for a lack of a better word, sexy. She also has this side that makes her seem completely innocent. Although i don't see how she can be innocent in those jeans that hug her in all the right places.

"It's nice to meet you both, thanks again Alec and Jace."

i love the way she says my name, the way it makes her tongue move in all the right ways. and right now i want to taste it. She lets go of my hand and goes to her room and closes the door behind her. All of the sudden i feel Alec hit me in the shoulder while we are walking.

" You almost drooled back there." he says to me with the biggest ' i caught you staring' smile

" Sure, yeah right you know i only fuck em' then dump em'"

" I don't know man i never seen you look at a girl like that before."

" Shut up. Lets go get this shit for the party."

" Fine with me."

We walk to the elevator and i hit the lobby button. As the elevator starts to go down i can't help but think of her, Clary. Her smile, those eyes, that perfectly shaped ass, i know who i'm inviting to the party.

 **To make up for not posting for three days im going to post 2 or more chapters after this! I hope you guys keep following and remember to leave a review! =^.^= ~ meow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just like i promised, another chapter in the same day! I hope you like this. it is in clary's pov but im going backwards in time a little bit to show you what happened before she met Jace. Enjoy!**

 **Clary's pov**

My plane finally lands and i make my way to the bus stop just like this fully detailed packet that my dad made tells me to do. As im riding the bus i read over what exactly to do when i get there. There are different sections that tell me what i need to know and important information. Here are the things that my dad thought i need to know:

you will have your own apartment

2.I will send $1,500 each month ( spend wisely ! )

You have a card that opens your door ( get at front office )

You can eat at cafeteria or make food at home.

me and your mother will visit you once a week each month.

no fights,acts of stealing, or vandalism will end in expulsion ( YOU BETTER NOT DO ANY OF THIS! )

you willgo to classes 5 days out of the week

you pick your own classes

you will have to pay $30 each month for wifi. ( optional )

NO SEX.

I look over the list and mostly everything he listed is obvious and the only thing that really makes me happy is number one and two. I'm alot more relaxed now that i know i will have a room to myself. When i was 8 , i went to summer camp and i got stuck rooming with the girl who smelled like fish sticks and never took showers. Not to mention she also would pee the bed, im 16 now and im still haunted by that memory. I also like getting money each month, at least i can get things i want now without my dad telling me it looks too tight or too trashy. I hated when my dad would say things like that, has he seen Isabelle? I don't mean to take it out on my friend, but most of the time, it was true. it was little things like that thought that made me grow to hate him and my mom. When they go divorced they never cared about what i would think they just only though about their happiness and that is what pushed me to just try with all my might i completely eradicate them from my life.

The bus stops abruptly and i look up to see that im finally at the academy, School For American Students Studying Abroad or SASSA. I liked saying the abbreviation because it sounded funny and i needed some funny in my life after what has happened so far, better yet, i need a detraction. i step off of the bus and make my way up the stairs to the front doors and i walk up to the desk. The Lady hands me everything i need and stalks off before i can ask for help. I look at the directions to my room which is the north building #504 floor 5. I find my way to my room after what seemed like forever to find it. I take my card and slid it into the slot. i pulled it out and i tried to open my door but it wouldn't open. i continued to try and open it and i kept trying but the friggin' thing wouldn't open. Just as im about to give up and scream banging the door down i hear a door open behind me. I quickly turn around and see a gorgeous man standing in front of me. His hair is blond and his muscles are ripped. His hair is flying everywhere and all i want to do i run my fingers through his hair and make it even messier. He looks up at me and i want to ravage him and tear into like my next meal as he stares into my eyes. Before he can say anything thought i speak remembering the issue with my door.

" Oh thank God, I can't get into my room, I have tried several times but it just won't open, can you help me?"

I stare at him hopeful that he will tell me and that he won't be able to tell i'm checking him out in the process.

"Yeah, um these door are junk. You have to hold the card into the slot for 10 second and then it should open."

I almost melt just listening to him speak and i feel my knees giving out. I do just what he said and in the process i notice he has someone standing next to him, He also is pretty cute and has some delicious muscles, but blondie here tops him in that category. When my door finally opens i am so relieved knowing i won't have to sleep out in the hallway guarding my things like a wild racoon. Before i go in i turn around and walk towards the walk sex machine.

" Thanks guys. I would have been here forever trying to figure that out. My name is Clary"

I outstretch my hand to blondie's friend because frankly im a little scared to shake his hand, what if he thinks shaking hands is dumb?

His friend shakes my hand and then i finally outstretch towards him and he takes it.

" Nice to meet you, i'm Jace and this is my best friend Alec. I live right here."

He points to the room right across from me and i smile, not only because he shook my hand but also because i was living next to a hottie. Maybe my dad made the right choice sending me here. But he was wrong about me turning into a good girl cause with this hottie,... Jace, id be the baddest girl you've ever seen.

 **Here it is! i hope you liked it, and stay tuned for more because im in a writing mood!**


	5. UPDATE

Hay guys i am soo sorry i haven't been on for a while. i have had a crazy time while I've been out. My dog died and i felt too depressed to write anything. i actually still feel shity because of some certain people. I am also starting up school again soon. Although i wont be able to get on as much i will still try to post when i can. I am going to 9th grade. Fresh meat i guess .~.

I wont be updating on this story for a while until i decide if i want to continue with it or discontinue it. i will how ever be making a new story for any soul eater fans out there. i don't know what it will be called but i do know what it will be about. sorry to disappoint :(


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my loves ( I decided that is what i'm calling you guys :P) yes, i have decided to continue with A Change In Attitude. I realized writing is what makes me happy. I am slowly getting better at it and hopefully i can start writing more regularly. Also i have started a new story for any Soul Eater fans out there. It is called 'As Time Goes By'. I also have another idea for a Mortal instruments story so i will be sure to keep you in the loop with that. anyway i hope you guys enjoy. :)**

 **Clary's pov**

I shake hands with Jace and i walk to my room and shut the door sighing a huge breath of relief. If i was by that hottie any longer i thought i might explode. I start to walk around and see that i have a huge living room that connects to a kitchen with a island in the middle of it. All of the appliances were updated and the colors, blue and silver make me calm. I walk down the hallway to the bathroom which has a Jacuzzi bath and a super jet shower. i walk out of the bathroom thinking it can't get any better when i walk into my room, my room was huge. i had a king size bed and two side tables. over to the left i open the doors to a walk in closet and awe over the space. finally i walk to the opposite side of my room and there are two french doors that lead out to a balcony over looking the Eiffel Tower. I love that my parents got me this amazing room, but they hate me why would they give me a room like this? Are they expecting something from me? Im not paying them back this was their idea. I walk over to my bags and start to unload them into my new dresser. I hang up the rest and i start to decorate. I take out my dark purple bed sheets and put the on my queen size bed. I then take out my comforter and lay it across the bed i then throw the pillows on top. I sigh and flop down

" This is gonna suck."

I rise from my bed and walk over to my laptop and grab it. I proceed to walk to the living room and sit on the surprisingly comfy couch. I open it and go to my I tunes. I hit my random button and ' Hero/Heroine ' by Boys Like Girls plays. i get up and walk to my fridge and open it. "Figures" as i wonder back to my room i still hear the music playing. I strip off my clothes and bra leaving my panties on. i throw on my black shirt barely covering my butt. i walk back to the living room and turn on the tv and listen to music until i drift off.

* * *

I walk to the main office and i walk up to the counter.

" Hello, can you help me?"

The lady turns around and stares at me chomping down on her gum. smacking it against her lips. Before i can talk again she speaks up.

" Go right through those doors behind you and you should find the registration sign up table.' She says smacking her lips with every word. I cringe and slightly nod showing my acknowledgment. I walk through the door and smell the beautiful smell of a bakery. When you first walk in there is a huge white table in the middle of the room. with four lines.

1\. Freshmen ~ 9th graders

2\. Sophomores ~ 10th graders

3\. Juniors ~ 11th graders

4\. Seniors ~ 12th graders

I walk to the line that says sophomores and i wait. as I make my way up to the lady she smiles at me. I fill out all the paper work and she tells me to wait by the red table behind her. and that i will have my schedule shortly. As i wait i notice a little buffet with various treats and different drinks.

"So that's what i was smelling." I smile. Wait, did i just smile? must be the fumes. Damn school. As i am still waiting i feel a tap on my shoulder. i turn around and see Jace. The walking sex god.

" Hay, Clary right?"

My knees almost give out as he says my name.

" Um, yeah. Jace right?"

" Yeah." He says smiling " Hay, um the first day of school here is always boring so we are having a party tonight. Do you wanna come? I mean, you look board, it's something to do." He smiles again and i just want to melt in his arms. No guy has ever had this effect on me. Even though i did...do a lot of stupid shit i was never one to have sex with anyone. I'm not about to be 16 and pregnant. I just stayed away from guys for that very reason. All they ever want is sex. So why am i getting all jittery over this guy? I snap out of my thoughts and respond

"Yeah, i had to leave my only friend back in Indiana. Kinda bummed."

" Yeah, i know the feeling." he smiles apologetically. " Soo.." he continues, " Wanna come, if you don't like it you can always walk back across the hall."

I laugh and look up at him. " Yeah, i'd love to."

" Clarissa Fray?" i hear i woman call.I turn around and see the woman at the red table holding my schedule I walk over and she hands me the purple folder, my favorite color. she smiles at me " Have a great year Clarissa." I have always hated that name. Clarissa. I would always be called that when there was bad news. Like my parents divorce. I turn back around to Jace and he smiles. I swear if this boy smiles anymore, i'm gonna fucking lick his teeth. Yes, im perfectly aware of how fucked up that sounded

" So, Clarissa?" he says

" Clary." I say annoyed

"Okay... Clary. I guess i'll see you there." And with that he walks away. I regain my cool and i make my way out of the registration room and walk up to the elevators pressing the call button. As the doors open a man looks at me and screams.

" OMG, IS THAT THE NEW CHANNEL COLLECTION!" He shrieks. " Girl you have some fashion sense."

" Uhhh..." i say a little frightened

" Oh, im sorry girl, my name is Magnus, weird name, i know." he says.

" I think that's a cool name." I say. And oh boy did i say the right thing.

" Oh, girl you are too sweet, what's your name?"

" I'm Clary."

" Nice to meet you girl, are you new here?"

" Yep, came all the way from Indiana."

" Wow, i'm from New York, I've always been a big city girl." He says with sass.

" Sooo, i'm assuming your,... you know..."

" Yes hunny bun i'm GAY." he laughs at this and the elevator dings. " Okay, Girl im guessing this is your stop. I like you, we should hang out some time."

" Yeah, that would be nice, i don't know a lot of people."

" Here, hand me your phone."

I dig into my bag for my phone and he quickly dials his number into my phone then calls his.

" All set. I'll see you later girl." He winks and me and turns around.

" Hay wait!" I yell.

He turns around and looks at me.

" Are you going to the big party tonight at Jace's?"

He immediately looks shocked " Girl, you've only been here for a day and you are already invited to his party?!" He says visibly shocked.

" Yeah, I kind of live next door to him."

He immediately pulls my arm and drags me down the hallway searching for my room. Oh boy.

 **This chapter took me a while but i got through it. remember to R &R!**


End file.
